


first impressions

by harezora



Category: King's Raid (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-20 13:26:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14895437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harezora/pseuds/harezora
Summary: Takes place immediately after Theo's substory.1 - Side: TheoTheo contemplates if he should stay with or leave Ezekiel.A slasher smile and psychotic laughing makes a terrible first impression.Also, demons are bad news in general.2 - Ezekiel: 2 SidesThe contrasting human and demon personalities argue in their inner world.After all, the demon did make the first strike against Theo, who did not deserve it at all.The half-demon also wonders how is Theo so nice to a forsaken existence like him, who was attacked by both humans and demons alike.





	1. Side: Theo

‘Maybe you’re still fresh from your nap earlier, but I’m absolutely beat after he took over for so long today. Good night, Theo.’ Following a great yawn, Ezekiel laid down and fell asleep at the campsite.

‘Good night… Ezekiel,’ Theo answered. Despite the numerous events today, Theo did not feel sleepy at all. After all, he did sleep for quite a while after using too much of Legios’ power earlier and the cunning succubus also decided to mess with his dreams. He still remembered the dream clearly, in which he was so glad to be reunited with his lady, Jane, even if she did not remember him. How he wished it was her lying down next to him right now, but alas, that was not the case.

Not that Theo minded the content of the dream, but it made him feel sadder to remember that he still had not found Jane after travelling for so long. Then just after the succubus introduces her name and Theo realises that he should be looking for her, she flies away without a trace. Damn demon. It would have saved much trouble and time for Epis to introduce herself earlier.

Demons are bad news. Theo was taught that since young as he picked up the spears when training to serve Jane and the Republic of Gray. This feeling of hatred intensified during the demon invasion which ended up in great losses. Then Shamilla gave Theo a chance to find Jane, which he was grateful for, but he was certain that he would have to pay a huge price for that. Maybe his life? But he would do anything to do see Jane a final time. Even his life was a reasonable price.

Speaking about demons, there was another one that Theo had met today and is asleep next to him right now. Half-demon, Theo corrected himself. Either way, still way too many demons he met today for his liking. Theo’s first impression was Ezekiel was terrible. The image of unhinged smile, insane laughing, spiralling tendrils of miasma and the slashing demonic arm was surely going to give Theo nightmares if he went to sleep later. Besides that, the skirmish gave Theo flashbacks of fighting against Lucikiel, one of the demon officers, who was confirmed to be Ezekiel’s father.

He could leave Ezekiel now. This is the best time to do so. Maybe Theo would not see that cursed arm or hear that shrill demonic growl ever again.

However, Theo found Ezekiel’s presence sort of comforting. For far too long, Theo had been alone after he had lost everything. He thought he would get used to it, but he found himself wanting company after travelling with Ezekiel for the day. Anyway, if the demon personality were to try anything, Theo can make him taste Legios, like he did previously. Then travelling with Ezekiel would let Theo keep an eye on him too.

On the other hand, the human personality was rather nice, for thanking and apologising to Theo a lot for the trouble he had caused. Too excessively though. Ezekiel also wanted set up the campfire, for Theo might not be feeling well after fainting just now. Theo objected, but Ezekiel insisted. Although Theo could not imagine it, he thought that it was surely difficult for Ezekiel to live with such a troublesome split personality. Such a nice person did not deserve such a fate.

There was a feeling of wanting to help and support Ezekiel, like how he used to look after Jane. Although the Republic of Gray no longer existed and his title of knight has also ceased to exist, Theo held on to this identity dearly in his search for his lady. If he did not help others in need, how can Theo call himself a knight?

All things considered, travelling with Ezekiel sound much better than leaving Ezekiel now. Furthermore, the campfire made Theo not want to stand up and leave its comforting warmth.

Pondering so much made sleepiness creep up to Theo. A glance at Ezekiel showed him grinning as he mumbled something that sounded like ‘pudding’. Favourite food? Theo would never have guessed. He made a mental note. Theo smiled a little at the adorable sight before he lay down to sleep next to his new travelling companion.

This journey would not that lonely anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first King's Raid fic o/  
> Anyway, Theo and Ezekiel are my faves and thanks Vespa for Theo's substory so much!  
> I think that Theo's dislike of demons makes him very wary of Ezekiel, so this fic explores Theo's thoughts about the demons he had met.Although fanwork tends to depict Ezekiel as adorable, don't forget first impression of him is still edgy and insane. Theo is surely not taking that very well.  
> human!Ezekiel's personality is loosely inspired by Emil from Tales of Symphonia 2 with demon!Ezekiel as Ratatosk. There's a similar Superpowered Evil Side/ Helpless Good Side dynamic. Kind of hard to write him when he gets so little screentime. This is the basis I'll be writing the Ezekiels.  
> Next time I want to write something less serious, like Theo struggling with technology because he's been asleep for a century and Ezekiel helping him. Or Theo forcing Ezekiel to eat vegetables because his love for sweet food is so pronounced. Requests are also welcome but subject to whether I am free enough to write in full time work and part time degree hell.  
> Thanks for reading!


	2. Ezekiel: two sides

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the night after meeting Theo, the contrasting human and demon personalities of Ezekiel argue in their inner world. Especially when it was definitely the demon's fault that Theo had collapsed earlier.
> 
> (demon!Ezekiel/human!Ezekiel with Theo mentions)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italics in name and pronouns refer to demon!Ezekiel. 
> 
> It is also worth noting that in the Japanese version, (not sure about Korean since I can't read it), human!Ezekiel and demon!Ezekiel use different pronouns and have differing speech patterns. Due to language differences, this nuance is not reflected in English.

Finding himself inside his inner world, Ezekiel walked around to find his other self. Usually he did not visit often, as he preferred to distance himself from that demonic presence, but it was necessary for them to speak today.

Ever since his mother passed on and he decided to travel to find his father, Ezekiel had always been alone. The journey is more of  _his_  idea for he preferred to be safer, but he still wanted  _him_ to deal with this unforgivable demon who left his family to much misery. Until he met Theo earlier. In fact, Theo was the first person to be nice to him, which was surprising. Due to being a half demon, humans would attack Ezekiel and his mother out of fear and hatred, while demons insulted him by calling him a half breed. Like that succubus earlier.

Anyway, back to Theo. Ezekiel was puzzled at how Theo did not show any anger or hatred towards him. After all, his other self did attack Theo in that crazy manner with that shrill laughter and insane grin. What a terrible first impression. It took all of his strength and courage to find a break to forcibly take control from _him_ after Theo's lightning attack. As much as he was afraid of _his_ madness, he hated seeing others get hurt even more. Then, Theo fainting later was most likely due to this skirmish too. At the campsite, Ezekiel had apologised repeatedly and offered to set up the campfire, even though he thought that it was not enough to make up for the actions of his other self.

What a great person, Ezekiel thought. Although Theo was human, he was strong enough to deal with  _him._  Ezekiel also wanted to be this strong, so that he would no need to be afraid of scary things anymore. Like monsters, demons, and his other self.

Speaking of the devil, Ezekiel saw  _him_ in the distance. He sighed and braced himself to face the demon.

‘What do you think of Theo?’ Ezekiel asked. Might as well get  _his_ opinion before assuming anything and making false accusations.

‘I want a rematch! I'll win this time. Totally wasn’t expecting him that lightning attack at all. That hurt a lot and then you interrupted my precious play time,’  _Ezekiel_ exclaimed, while staring daggers at _his_ other self.

He took a step backward and shuddered. He hated it whenever  _he_  got dangerous. Did he think of anything other than fighting? Ezekiel was determined to not let  _him_  hurt Theo again. If it happened a first time, it would could happen again. ‘No, that’s not allowed. Didn’t Theo collapse shortly after your fight with him? Also, you made the first strike. I saw it.’

‘My bad, I guess. But I really want to fight Theo again. I haven’t fought anyone this strong in a long time. Ever since that priest who bound my existence.’  _His_ grin disappeared as  _he_ recalled that incident.  _His_ current power was only a fraction of that in the past and the binds could not be removed no matter what  _he_ did. It ensured that both personalities did not lose consciousness that often, but this amount of power would not be enough to kill their father. Oh well, not like any of them could do anything about it.

An apology from  _him_? That’s rare. He breathed a small sigh of relief. Now he was able to face  _him_ better. At the same time, he  ‘Let’s see… you still carried Theo afterwards, so I’ll let this pass. Maybe you can get your rematch if he agrees to it? No surprise attacks. You better, or else... Never mind, I’ll protect him from you again. Like I did just now.‘

Hopefully Theo would not agree with the rematch. Ezekiel just realised that he could not threaten  _him_ in any way, since  _he_  was the one fighting the monsters on their behalf every time. He was more shocked that he managed to talk back to  _him,_ something he had never thought of doing before. Was this something like how his mother used to protect him from attacks in the past?

‘Or else what? What can a weakling like you do to me? Nice to see you growing a backbone for once though. I’ll give you that credit. Yeah, I won’t do anything. Already left a bad impression, didn't I?’  _Ezekiel_ smirked as _he_ looked at him bite his lip out of fear.

It was always so frustrating to see his other half so weak, so  _he_ found amusement in teasing him. This was the only thing that brought  _him_ some form of joy besides laughing loudly and grinning widely as he tore the enemies apart.

Otherwise,  _Ezekiel_ would have been consumed by despair by now. _H _is__ existence began and awakened demonic powers with such feelings from _his_ other self. Lying in a pool of blood flowing from his arm stabbed by humans with pitchforks, a young boy cried for someone to save him. _He_ woke up and obliged to that request. From that moment onwards, he never had to go through such pain again, as _he_ inflicted that pain on those who dared to hurt him instead.

Despite how hard  _he_ tried to protect him and their mother from attacks from both humans and demons,  _he_  was always disliked and hated by him, who was scarred from the recurrent experiences of gaining consciousness to the sight of a bloody hand and his terrified mother from a young age. Maybe  _he_ deserved this, for being born this way and causing nothing but agony to those close to him. This arm could only destroy and inflict pain. Theo’s collapse had reminded them of this fact once again.

Still, if just a day with Theo could cause such a change in him,  _he_ was looking forward to travelling with Theo. Or rather, he would be the one doing the getting along, since  _he_ already left such a negative impression on Theo. If Theo left the campsite tonight, it would be understandable. If only they met in more favourable circumstances. It would be much better if it _his_ other self who met Theo for the first time instead of him. Nobody in the right mind would like _him_.

‘Good to know you’re aware of that. Hopefully I made up for it. But really, you should have stopped at the monsters. I don’t see why it was necessary to fight Theo.’

‘Those monsters are small fry. It’s so boring. I couldn’t pass up an opportunity for a good fight and this was the best one I had in a while.’ _Ezekiel_ pouted. _He_ did not like it whenever he spoke down to him.

‘Right. I forgot that we never agreed on this topic. Just don’t make my life any harder already…’ Ezekiel sighed. Reasons like this are why he never got along with _him_ despite sharing head space for so long already. 

‘You could stay at camp tomorrow and rest. I’m sure you’ve felt some numbness from Legios and I’m positive that Theo needs some rest too. I did hit him quite hard. No monsters this way, so I’ll make myself scarce.’ As _he_ spoke, he started to look more troubled as he started to recall not feeling that well since that battle. So _he_ quickly assured that _he_ would not take over as long as he stayed safe at camp.

‘A good idea from you for once. There’s also an entire journey to plan. The volcano does look tough to go to.’ Ezekiel’s previous grimace softened as he started thinking about plans for the next day.

‘No problem. If not, I’m never going to hear the end of it from you. Go rest now, I’m sure you rather be having a nice dream over desserts than spending any more time with me.’ _Ezekiel_ knew that both of them were reaching their limit of tolerating each other’s presence. Any longer, _he_ would want to hit him and he looked like he was about to cry.

‘Speaking about that, I really want to go to a town soon, it’s been some time since any of us ate caramel pudding. I might let you have some if you follow what was said. Until next time…’

A slight smile was seen on both personalities as they parted. Despite their differences, they still liked the same food and wanted to see Theo again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Knowing my tendency to ship split personalities together more than actual people, Ezekielcest (demon!Ezekiel/ human!Ezekiel) is actually my OTP. However, due to lack of content and human!Ezekiel's lack of screentime, Theo/Ezekiel is more shippable.  
> Chapter 8 was also excellent for Theo/Ezekiel despite no actual Theo screentime, from how Ezekiel talks about Theo. Bless the both of them so much. Ezekiel/Viska is new ship but these two can't work unless the human personalities do something.  
> I got inspired to write this as I watched Theo's substory for the xth time and realised that Ezekiel made the first strike against Theo. I imagine that human!Ezekiel was definitely not good with that, which is why he forcibly took over. I wanted to depict this clash of values as demon!Ezekiel is aggressive while human!Ezekiel is described as considerate in Index.  
> human!Ezekiel doesn't get much screentime, but I imagine him as the type that won't even hurt a fly as a polar opposite to his other personality. Also, his name means 'god strengthens' and is a name of an actual prophet in the Bible, so he's probably the angelic type. Flowers and sparkles appear around him, especially when he eats pudding, but he would also have severe confidence and self-esteem issues too. In previous chapter of this fic, Theo decides to stay because he saw how helpless human!Ezekiel is, so yeah.  
> There's also their childhood, which was explained in the UT story. I believe that Ezekiel's split personality situation is a case of dissociative identity disorder, as he faced much trauma in the past. So they used to be a single person, but trauma split them into two personalities. demon!Ezekiel is protective of human!Ezekiel since it's the purpose of his existence, so he has lots of sadness and that psychotic laughter is a coping mechanism from taking on the suffering of human!Ezekiel.  
> Maybe someday, these two will reintegrate as human!Ezekiel becomes stronger (with some influence from Theo) and accepts his other self along with half-demon identity. Probably in a crisis where a split personality situation makes a loophole, like Viska's substory... maybe when meeting their father. I have a idea of such a story but it's still very vague...  
> I'll stop rambling here but I just have so much feels for these two. It's like silver!Yogi/Yogi from Karneval all over again, if you uh, read my other fics.


End file.
